


How Paulina and Star met

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: What the title says





	How Paulina and Star met

Disclaimer: I do not own "Danny Phantom"

Words show the wit of a man, but actions shows his meaning. —Hebrew proverb

Mental health is real, please take care of yourself.

The little six-year-old Latina girl got out of the car onto the sidewalk, clutching her new lunch box.

She turned and waved to her father as he drove off.

"Bye, Poppa!" She was wearing a pink midriff skirt and blue jeans. She turned and looked up at

Casper Elementary. It was big and scary. Her padre had told her to go to the main office and they

would tell her where to go. All she had to do was tell them that her name was Paulina Sanchez.

She started toward the steps. A little girl wearing a pair of red pants and a white shirt with a red

star in the middle fell in step beside her.

"Hi. My name is Star Hind. What's yours?"

"Paulina Sanchez. I'm going to make a lot of friends here. All we have to do is go to the main

office and tell them our names. Maybe we'll be in the same class."

"I'm in first grade. What about you?"

"I'm in the first grade, too. Maybe we WILL be in the same class. My mommy says that if we're

in the same class, we have to TRY to be friends."

"Aren't we already trying to be friends?"

"Yes. Let's decide right now to be friends for as long as we're in school."

"All right. Done." Paulina nodded. They had reached the front office.

"Paulina Sanchez." Paulina told the secretary.

"Room eleven. Follow Mrs. Fenton." She pointed to a red headed woman who was surrounded

by kids. Paulina waited for Star.

"Star Hind."

"Same room. Just follow Mrs. Fenton."

Both girls went to stand around Mrs. Fenton.

"All right, Mrs. Fenton, That's all of Ms. Cassandra's class. You can take them on."

Mrs. Fenton led the children down the hall and to the right.

"Now remember the way, kids, so that you won't get lost." she said, separating her son and

another boy.

"But, mommy, he took my lunch box." Danny whined. Mrs. Fenton took the rocket-shaped lunch

box from the tow-headed boy. She opened the door and let the class go in. The children stood

around in the room, too afraid to move. The teacher had going around the room, taping the

names to the tables. She went to the front of the room.

"Let's see who can find their own name." She took some more names and a roll of tape to the

cubby holes at the back of the room.

"This is where we will keep our back packs, coats, and lunch boxes." There were hooks over the

cubby holes. She started to tape the names above the hooks. The kids went and tried to find

their names. Paulina and Star were excited to find that they were at the same table. They were

table mates with a boy with glasses named Tucker Foley, the boy who had taken Danny's lunch

box, Dash Baxter. They introduced themselves.

"Hello, ladies. May I invite you two to have recess with me?" Dash asked them. The girls giggled.

"Alright, I see everyone has found their seats. Now, who would like to find their cubby?"

Everyone stood up and moved to the back of the room. Star and Paulina were again excited to

find that they were right next to each other. They were after Dash and Tucker again.

"So, do you want to be friends forever?" Paulina asked Dash.

"Sure. Let's not ask Foley. He's talking to losers." Dash said.

Tucker was indeed talking to Tucker and Sam, who was wearing purple.

At recess, they talked to Dash. A lot of boys tried to talk to Paulina.

At lunch, they still tried to talk to her.

"I guess Star is Paulina's satellite, huh?" Danny asked his friends.

"I don't understand what they see in her." Sam said.


End file.
